Hero of Rupees
by Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Sometimes there's danger in saying, "A hero in green will save Hyrule."


When those afflicted with troubles, from Death Mountain to the Zora Kingdom, first saw this hero, they gave him the precious jewels he needed to shoo him away. It was a mixture of strained politeness and general tenseness, but as it was Tingle was off in his own world. He did not know what these jewels were for, and trying to sell them did no good. Tingle was going to throw them into the Temple of Time, a suitable place for these seemingly worthless but pretty jewels, and he unlocked something amazing.

There was an unbelievably sharp sword that would've served greatly as a back-scratcher. Tingle eagerly ripped it out of the pedestal, and was enveloped in a white light. That must've been the preparation for a fairy revel.

Nothing else happened, however, so Tingle decided to leave with the sword. When he got outside he felt an itch near his shoulder blades and brushed the side of the sword along that part. The sky had gotten pretty grim and dark, but sunny days couldn't last forever.

There were people straggling around, and the town looked deserted. The fountain was cracked and dry, and one of the people slowly shambled to Tingle. This person tried to bite at Tingle's face, and as such needed to calm down and have a nice scratch on the back. Tingle stuck the sword there and the person fell to the ground, asleep. There, better. Tingle went around to give the other people a good scratch just in case they needed it, and set off to where ever.

Along the way to where ever Tingle learned about medallions hidden in temples, and thought those would fetch a good price. He set off to find these medallions, aided by his sword and magic, and slowly but surely found them.

The phantom in the Forest Temple made Ganondorf realize that something weird was going to face off against him. He made mention to plan accordingly. The dragon in the Fire Temple fought valiantly, but fell to the sword. There was no shadow version that Tingle had to face in the Water Temple, and Morpha would have drowned itself if it could, simply to escape Tingle. The light from Tingle's magic banished the evil in the Shadow Temple. The Spirit Temple should've proven the end to Tingle's adventure but he simply climbed up the statue. Twinrova tried the hardest to fell Tingle but ultimately failed.

The medallions were not in his possession, they were elsewhere, but that was okay because there were rumors of a huge crystal in the abandoned castle. There was somebody he had to fight in the castle for the crystal.

Ganondorf put his all into the fight, because it would have been utterly embarrassing to admit being defeated by this strange, dancing man. And in a way he felt like it was a favor to Hyrule, because they didn't have to admit that this weird person was the hero of the land.

Unfortunately, like those before him, Ganondorf was no match for the sword. And so Ganon emerged, but even then it was useless. Tingle was rather annoyed by the lack of jewels, medallions, crystals, anything that he could sell, but he saw the most precious treasure of them all: the Triforce, glowing from this malformed creature.

The moment Tingle touched the Triforce, Demise decided right then and there to give up on reincarnating. It was far more humiliating sharing this power with Tingle than falling to the hero and the goddess's reincarnations time and time again.

From the Power of the Triforce, Tingle was transformed into a hideous monster; pulsating, sickly skin and greed and malevolence that twisted every bone and every limb.

The whole world would have drowned in Rupees if he so desired, but the princess that he had forgotten acted quickly. She used her power to seal the monster in this place, wondering how things got so wrong without anybody saying anything.

The Master Sword was still with Tingle, but it would be returned to its rightful master someday. In any case, the princess and anybody that knew of this situation prayed deeply that Link's reincarnation would arrive quickly and get rid of this new evil.

**A/N: Originally posted on AO3 on December 10 2017**

**This was inspired by Vinny, from Vinesauce, where he played the first DLC pack for BOTW and made a long, elaborate story where Tingle should've been the hero of Hyrule but then gets consumed by greediness because of the Triforce. And then Link has to save Hyrule from Tingle.  
It's one of the more coherent things Vinny has said. I know that Tingle doesn't show up in Ocarina, but I think that makes it more fun and weird.**

**And that being said, I feel like I should apologize in general.**


End file.
